


Visions

by facethestrange



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, rated for drug use (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Zhaan invites Aeryn to spend some time together and relax. Sadly the herb-induced visions that were meant to be calming, for Aeryn turn dark and overwhelming.
Relationships: Aeryn Sun & Zotoh Zhaan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).




End file.
